Konohagakure, The land of Shinobi
by Isis Sohma
Summary: When 5 teens and 1 child decide to look in their older cousin's room, they find a book that sends them to Ninja World! As their moms search for the way back home, they become attached to Konoha and its people. Will they ever make it back home? Please R
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Isis Sohma, the daughter of Susan Moto and Kyo Sohma, granddaughter of the king of games and super spy Samantha Moto, and I have always been strange since the moment I was born. My mother was the oldest of a set of quintuplets and of a little sister.

Let me tell you a little secret. In my family, every other generation of women is the incarnation of the five elements. Our hair colors pertain to our elements. However, my mother has pink hair instead of green, for her element is earth. The reason is, before she was born her element was undecided. She just happened to still have pink hair when she was born. Even though the incarnation skips every other generation, the next one gets about three fourths of their original power. One of the even stranger thing is we also have a crystal that transforms us into beautiful creatures and increases our power. Normally, Energy would hold the crystal, but for the past two generations Earth has held it. Energy or in my case Aunt Alexis and Amy have been to sick to take the responsibilities of holding it.

Aunt Alexis married Bastion Misawa and barely had Amy. At the same time Aunt Diana, the second oldest, married Jaden Yuki and had Jew (her real name is Jewel, but she doesn't like to be called that) and 28 others. A little extreme isn't it? James and John (the youngest) lost touch when they got married. As for my parents, we live in Japan with my second cousin, Aaron, and my creepy little cousin Elizabeth. Elizabeth is Aaron's mom's best friend's little brother's daughter. You'll get it later on.

Elizabeth is five years younger than Jew, Amy, Aaron, Katherine, and me. Her mom has Air. That's why she has porcelain skin. Elizabeth's really cute, but way creepy.

Katherine and her mom, Marian, aren't in our family. The only reason they have fire is because there wasn't enough girls for the elements in our family, so naturally our family friend got the only power left, Fire. Unfortunately, their power isn't as strong as ours because they're not in the family.

"Aaron-kun, will you sleep with us? My bed can fit all five of us!" Isis pleaded.

"Are you kidding?! Your dad will kill me! It's already bad enough that your dad hates my dad. I don't want to give him any more reason to hate me." Aaron replied.

"But we're hardly ever together all five of us, and besides, it's a tradition to sleep together before our birthday because it's on the same day. P-l-e-a-s-e Aaron-kun," Isis continued.

"Yeah Aaron, Isis is right. If it makes you feel better we all have our PJ.s on," Jew said innocently.

"Fine, but if your dad comes in and starts yelling I'm not taking the blame." Aaron replied sternly.

"It's a deal. Hey Amy-Chan, remember that one time when the professor caught us and asked what the Latin root of eggs had to do with the prank we pulled last year?" Isis asked.

"Cough, yes, that was extremely hilarious." Amy coughed. She is always sick. She inherited that trait form her mother, who was sick and in bed for most of her life. This allowed both of them to learn a lot and become very smart in their free time in bed. Alexis, her mother, was the sickliest of all the quintuplets. Here's a family tree if you need it. Samantha and Yugi, got married and had quintuplets Susan, Diana, Alexis, James, and Michael. At the same time Harry and Ginny, Sam's best friends since her mom and Harry's mom were best friends at Hogwarts, had Marion and later Madeline. Madeline is Charlotte's best friend who is Sam and Yugi's child after the quintuplets. Now, Mom got married to Kyo and they had me. Diana married Jaden and they had Jewel and 28 others. Alexis got married to Bashton and she could only handle Amy. James got married to Jane and Michael got married to Michelle. They had no kids.

We went to sleep recalling the good old days of Hogwarts form the previous year. Our sleeping formation was, on one side of the bed was Jew, then me, then, Aaron and Amy on the other side of him while seven-year-old Elizabeth slept on the other side of her. On the far side of the bed Katherine slept, not wanting to burn anyone.

The following morning we woke up to an unpleasant sound.

"What the # are you doing in bed with my daughter!!!!" Kyo shouted.

"Dad it's fine. We didn't do anything, we swear," I replied sleepily.

"I think its darling that they still sleep together. Just come down stairs for breakfast when you're ready." mom said sweetly.

Aaron's mom was the best cook in all of Japan. Tohru was adored by Uo-chan and Hana-chan, her best friends, and Diana and Susan, her cousin-in-law and her cousin-in-law's sister. She was cooking a deli birthday breakfast for us downstairs.

We ate breakfast gracility and got dressed. Elizabeth wore a black silk party dress with matching a headband and all onyx jewelry. I only mention this because it's important. Her mother and father were always gone, so Hana-chan, Tohru's best friend and Elizabeth's aunt, takes care of her instead. Charlotte loves to dress Elizabeth in fancy clothes even if she isn't there to see her.

That afternoon changed our lives forever. They were busy outside watching me practice for a gymnastics meet the next day.

"Are you sure it was good? I want it to be perfect!" I asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, it was amazing. Now quit asking," Aaron replied. You could tell he was annoyed.

"Let's go see the infamous sea of decay my mom always talks about!" Aaron said excitedly.

"What about the cake?" Elizabeth whimpered. Her eyes shifted form the rest of her group to the cake and back again.

"It will still be there when we get back. Now don't you want to come with us? You always look so sad," Amy said.

"If you say so Amy," Elizabeth replied. Amy and Elizabeth had a special relationship. Ever since Elizabeth was born Amy taught her. Her first word was the Latin root for white. Most of the time she was the only person who could understand Amy. They also had a medical problem. Elizabeth's skin was so white that if you leaned in close enough you could see her blood moving, and she was so fragile that if you poked her, a bruise would appear.

"No, you're virgin eyes!" Susan and Diana shouted. The Sohma's were a very wealthy family. They controlled the most land in all Japan. Not only were they rich, but huge too. Their family was so big that they rarely knew how they were related to each other. Aaron and Isis were lucky they knew they were second cousins. This year they had their birthday party at Shigure's house. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo had stayed there when they in high school. Then Mom, Diana, and Charlotte came, but that's a whole different story. Susan and Aunt Diana mentioned Virgin eyes because Shigure is a pervert and has a lot of perverted books.

"Hurry or they'll catch us," Jew shouted.

We flung the door open and gasped.

"Wow this is a mess. Hey, that book is huge! Let's read it!" Jew said excitedly.

"It's really dusty," Elizabeth remarked.

"Wenoticedthat," Katherine bounced out. She is very hyper as you can see.

"Kono—What? That doesn't make sense." Jew said.

"Silly, you didn't blow all the dust off. It says Konohagakure, The land of Shinobi. Go ahead open it," Aaron motioned.

Just as they fell in Susan and Diana caught up with them.


	2. The Fall

Chapter 1

The fall

"Well, as long as you're here Naruto do you want to train with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"It's early Naruto. Don't shout Loser."

They were training for some time when they heard a loud scream.

"Transform!" Isis shouted. Then before their eyes Jew, Isis, Amy, Katherine, and Elizabeth became beautiful creatures.

"Whoa hot chicks, Sasuke."

"Naruto shut up."

"Don't you dare let me fall," Aaron cried.

"Stop worrying, Aaron," Isis soothed.

As they landed Sasuke and Naruto stood their, watching.

"I really hate it when you transform." Aaron mumbled.

"What was that? Oh, you want me to drop you? Is that what I heard?"

"No!" Aaron lied.

When they landed Sasuke thought, _"No way they survived. That's impossible!" _

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Isis Sohma, this is Jew Yuki, Amy Misawa, Elizabeth Hanajima, Aaron Sohma, my mom, Susan Sohma, My Aunt Diana, Mrs. Potter and Katherine Potter," she replied.

"You guys are hot, yeah, believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm seven. I can't be hot till I'm at least 13," Elizabeth said flatly.

"Would you take us to the leader of your village?" Aunt Diana asked.

"Certainly, the Hokage would like to hear about this anyway," Sasuke mumbled

He gave them a strange look, but walked towards his village. Naruto and Sasuke lead them toward the inner part of the village. They threaded them through the streets till they got to a building and walked inside. Into an even bigger room sat an old man wearing a hat that bore the symbol 'fire'. Susan and Diana shooed them all out and had a private conversation with the Hokage.

"I can't hear what they're saying," Jew grunted.

Suddenly they came out and announced, "All of you will go to the academy and learn to be a ninja."


End file.
